


How to Flirt with Your Werewolf

by Shadowhunter415



Series: Terrible Pickup Lines [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter415/pseuds/Shadowhunter415
Summary: Snape uses lines on Lupin. No “How To Train Your Dragon” reference outside of title.





	How to Flirt with Your Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge Lupin/Snape fan. Lupin wasn’t too memorable for me so he might be OOC and Snape is 100% OOC. Shout out to BunnyBopper. If you got any pairings you would like to see leave them in the comments and I might choose to use them. Hope you enjoy.

“Are you the moon because I’m howling at you.”  
“Really Snape? Werewolf lines?”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Can I be the American Muggles NRA? Because I want to put silver bullets in your heart.”  
“That would kill me.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I could show you the true meaning of doggie style.”  
*Harry screams in disgust from under his Invisibility Cloak and comes out*  
“Harry it’s not what it looks like.”  
“You are flirting with my Dad’s friend after being in love with my mother for over a decade!”  
“Maybe it is what it looks like.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Haven I bitten you somewhere before?”  
“San Francisco in 1999 and Stonehenge in 2003.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“I can be like the moon and make you howl.”  
“Not interested.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Do you like Alpha males? Because I could be the leader of your pack.”  
“Don’t want one, don’t need one.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Why won’t you let me make you howl? I could be your moon.”  
“Because I’ve got standards you prick.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“There will be a lovely full moon tonight. Want to do for a walk?@  
“I’ll be preoccupied.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“Shall I brew a potion to get rid of your fleas?”  
“I will rip your throat out. With my teeth.”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
“We could have a howling good time together if you would let me take you out in a date.”  
“If I agree will you leave me alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this give me a kudos or comment on it. If you hated this then I would advise you to not read this again. Seriously though leave pairing suggestions from any fandom and I'll look into right good lines for that pairing.


End file.
